everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ahiru Shiratori
Meet Ahiru Shiratori, otherwise known as Ahiru, the boy who's destiny is to be the Ugly Duckling. Character Theme Songs Boulevard of Broken Dreams/Green Day | Reflection/Mulan Personality Ahiru's personality is... divided, you might say. When he's around other people, he's bright, happy, enthusiastic, and very happy-go-lucky. He attracts a lot of attention and friends from this personality. At least, everyone THINKS they're his friends. In reality, excluding a couple of people, Ahiru doesn't have any close friends. He keeps everyone at a distance so that they won't, as he thinks of it, "run away in disgust from the REAL me." You see, when he's alone, the happy facade falls and in its place a boy dealing with heavy pain is found. He becomes withdrawn, quiet, and almost looks small, like he's trying to protect himself from phantom attacks. He has very low self-esteem stemming from a family that cut him off as soon as he left for Ever After High, though they'd been rather cruel ever since he'd come out as transgender a year before he left. They'd paid for his surgeries and hormones for transitioning, but only to "keep up appearances" as being a very accepting family. In reality they had rejected him and his inability to fit into their "perfect family" model. Appearance Ahiru is of Japanese descent, though he doesn't know that (he just thinks he looks rather Asian in descent), with slanted eyes and a pale skin tone. His body is slight due to an undiagnosed eating disorder, though if he were properly nourished he would have a stockier build. His hair is a rather unassuming brown, and his eyes are a forest green. All in all, while he has the capacity to be rather attractive, he doesn't really...try to be. Fairy tale – The Ugly Duckling How the Story Goes The Ugly Duckling How does Ahiru come into it? The way I headcanon it, a new Ugly Duckling child is chosen every generation. A child is picked shortly after their birth (through magic or something), and the parents are informed of the child's Destiny. Then, in order to complete the story, the child is taken from the family (with the assurances that to complete the tale the child MUST be reunited with their birth family) and put into a new adoptive/foster family. The child grows up in the new family, signs the Storybook of Legends, spends some time as a bird after graduation (going around looking desperately for their birth family), and eventually, once they've found their birth family, the child turns back into a human and is reunited with their family, and the tale is over. Ahiru is this generation's chosen Ugly Duckling and is midway through the tale. He's not sure how he feels about finding his birth family, but he's still a staunch Royal because any family would be better than his current one. (The kids destined to be the Ugly Duckling are rarely told why they were put into foster/adoptive care, so many think they were simply abandoned and not forcibly taken.) Relationships Family Adoptive: Ahiru's relationship with his family is... strained, to say the least. They were great parents when he was younger despite being of a different race than them, and they appeared to love him well enough. But as he grew up and into himself, he found that he wasn't meeting their standards like he had as a child. You see, his mother was obsessed with creating the "perfect" family, and Ahiru, with his naturally stocky build and propensity to wear boys clothes and appear androgynous (before he realized that he didn't just want to wear boy clothes, he himself WAS a boy).... didn't fit in with that image. And once he came out as transgender... it was all down hill from there. They paid for Ahiru's surgery to keep up appearances as a "loving" family, but behind closed doors Ahiru has basically been shunned a la Cinderella (although he's never been forced to be the maid/butler, so I guess that's a good thing). He was glad to escape to EAH and now he can't wait to complete his destiny because there's at least a slim chance that his birth family is way nicer and more accepting, right? Birth: He never knew his birth family, but Ahiru is not terribly enthusiastic about meeting them due to some latent abandonment issues. He dearly hopes they're better than his adoptive family, though. Friends Everyone's his "friend," but only Arion Neptune, Circe Cecaelia, and Reginald Cannery could truthfully say they're close friends with Ahiru. Pet To Be Added (Will probably be a Cygnet) Romance Ahiru wants nothing to do with romance; he thinks that he's not worthy of love right now and is totally focused on his Destiny. Enemies No one for now. Outfits To Be Added Has an outfit for Underwater Enchantment (Arion's Feature Webisode/Doll Line) Trivia *Before his transition Ahiru's name was Kamo, the Japanese word for Wild Duck. *Ahiru means Domesticated Duck in Japanese. *Shiratori is possibly a last name for Swan, but ehhhhh couldn't cross-check Google Translate soooo..... it's iffy. *His page name used to be Shiratori Ahiru (Ahiru Shiratori),but the creator changed it because A)That's too long of a title and B)He's not really in touch with his Japanese heritage so why would he format his name the traditional Japanese way? *Not really sure on his sexuality right now; I'm thinking that he might be solidly Ace (or at the very least Demi, maybe GreyAce), but as for a romantic orientation I'm not really sure. I'm toying with him having crushes on both Regi (which is mostly unreciprocated) and Circe (which is debatably reciprocated??), which would make him at least biromantic. At the same time though I'm thinking he might take a long time to form romantic attraction towards some as well as a sexual attraction which would make him Demiro???? I dunno but I kinda ship him and Circe now. Quotes *To Be Added Timeline TBA (literally I don't remember dates for any of these characters as far as when I created them or first drew them or whatever so you'll have to excuse me while I go searching for dates) Gallery Senpai!Arion and his Kohais.png|Ahiru with his fellow underclassman Circe and his mentor/friend Arion. Ahiru the Ugly Duckling.png|Ahiru's basic design Category:Males Category:Animal parent Category:The Ugly Duckling Category:Royals Category:Work in progress Category:Characters